


The Outback Version

by Persephone



Series: The Hotel Series [5]
Category: Troy (2004) RPF
Genre: Boat Sex, Car Sex, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone/pseuds/Persephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cabin in the outback isn’t Sean’s idea of a luxury hotel. But that’s the least of his worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outback Version

A bleedin’ cabin in the bleedin’ outback.

Sean swore softly. This was _not_ his idea of a vacation. It wasn’t his idea of anything but an uncomfortable time. In fact, it wasn’t his bloody idea at all.

Still, he kept putting cotton shirts into his carry-on case. In less than one hour he had to fly to Paris for a rendezvous before heading off to Australia a day after that. He had a good mind to just stay in his lovely Paris hotel for the duration instead.

Perhaps he could just call Orlando and have him meet him in Paris. Who would say no to a delightful Parisian hotel instead of a dusty little cabin in the outback. Christ. Insects and heat and pushy outdoorsy people.

He’d thought when Eric had invited them down they were just going to stay in a hotel in Melbourne like normal people. He’d never been down there, and had heard all sorts of lovely things about the wine, the climate, the quiet sunsets.

He’d really been looking forward to the quiet sunsets.

Now he knew it was actually the outback, somewhere in an area called… Something Something. But maybe there were quiet sunsets in the outback? Christ.

His cell phone twittered, and he spent a few seconds staring about the bed, wondering where it was. When he found it and flipped it open, Orlando was on the line. There was a terrible amount of noise in the background, and he could only hear in snatches.

“Can you hear me, Sean?” Orlando was shouting.

“Not really—”

“I’m already here. In Melbourne—”

There was a brief burst of noise and Sean jerked the phone from his ear, but quickly brought it back. Orlando was already in Australia? Alone with Eric?

“What happened?” Sean yelled into the phone. “Why are you—”

“I wanted to do some bungee jumping,” Orlando shouted, emphasizing each word. “Eric asked me to come early—”

The line cut off.

Sean tossed the phone on the bed and packed faster. He and Orlando weren’t supposed to arrive in Melbourne for another two days. He couldn’t believe Eric had talked him into getting there two days early.

He stopped and squinted at his phone lying innocently on the bed. He reached over, picked it up, and dialed Australia.

“You clever bastard,” Sean said as soon as he heard Eric’s voice. “Going to take him bungee jumping, are you.”

Eric was laughing from the second he heard Sean’s voice. Sean’s own laughter snorted out before he could stop himself.

“Hey, Sean,” Eric said softly.

Sean began feeling slightly warmer, from his crotch all the way up to his face. Fuck, so now all it took was Eric’s voice?

“Orlando says he likes thrills,” Eric was saying.

“Yea, alright, he does. But that doesn’t mean you should encourage it.”

Eric made a dismissive sound.

“Listen very carefully, mate,” Sean said firmly. “If Orlando hurts even a toenail, you’ll want to go into hiding.”

“Oh yea?” Eric said with interest. His voice dropped lower. “Or what’ll you do to me?”

Images flashed through his head, and Sean’s knees begged him to sit, or better yet lie down. But he remained standing. Eric may not be in the room with him, but he wasn’t going to give him even the cosmic satisfaction of wiping him out with just his dirty mouth.

Besides, he had packing to do.

“Come on, Sean,” Eric said quietly. “Tell me. I’ve been hard for days thinking about you coming down here.”

Leaning against the dresser didn’t count as sitting, he decided, so he did just that. “Your wife must have something to say about that.”

“Yea,” Eric growled. “She says _thanks_. Sean,” he breathed. “It’s been so long since I heard you come. Do you want me to make you come over the phone?”

Sean held the phone away from his mouth and let out some air from his lungs. He brought the phone back.

“I’m afraid I don’t have time at the moment,” he said politely, like a receptionist. “I’m packing.”

“Can you get here earlier as well?”

Sean smirked. “It’s only a couple days, mate. Can you stay hard for me that much longer?” he teased. Eric groaned quietly into the phone, and Sean breathed hard, listening. “You got your hand down there? Well, that’s not going to help.”

Eric swore under a shaking breath. “You know what would help?” he asked menacingly.

Sean started laughing. “Are you being a bossy broken record?”

“Fuck, Sean. I’ve got me hand down me fuckin’ jeans. Get on with it!”

Sean tsked. “With that attitude, you just don’t deserve me.”

“What do I deserve?” Eric whispered, his breathing turning ragged. “Come on, come on, you bastard.”

Sean realized he was licking his mouth like it was coated with syrup. Then he thought about getting his mouth stuffed—

He immediately made himself stop thinking. “Eric, my car’s here in two minutes. Bye.”

He heard Eric shouting as he cut the connection. But Sean couldn’t even laugh. His car really was probably downstairs already, and he desperately needed a few minutes to sort himself out. He swore some more, out loud this time, when he heard someone calling his name downstairs.

*****

He squinted when he stepped out of the plane at the Mildura airport. Of course Eric hadn’t bothered telling him it was another hour’s connection from Melbourne to this bloody desert. He ignored the fact that he could have checked his ticket and found out. It was the principle of the thing.

Murray Outback was just like he thought it would be. Dry, dusty. There weren’t any insects yet, and the outdoorsy people he’d encountered weren’t being pushy… but there was time yet.

It was going on eleven at night on a Tuesday in the off-tourist season, and he was thankful the tiny airport was practically deserted. There was a car waiting to take him to the cabin.

The driver deposited him in front of a rustic-looking cabin. Ack. Bloody peachy. He made it to the front door before it flew open and Orlando jumped on him.

Sean laughed, trying to steady Orlando off him but letting him kiss every inch of his face and neck as he was dragged inside. Christ, he couldn’t remember ever seeing Orlando this crazy.

Sean managed to get in a couple kisses to Orlando’s mouth and cheeks before his eye caught movement at a door farther in. His laughter slowly faded. He pulled upright and watched Eric stagger out of what must be a bedroom door.

Sean gaped, seeing, but just not believing.

Eric looked _wrecked_.

Sean knew well-fucked when he saw it, and if Eric hadn’t quite recently been fucked brainless, he didn’t know hell from high water.

Eric tripped on the floor mat and caught himself against the jamb. He silently stared at Sean for a few seconds, then a big stupid, _stupid_ grin stretched across his face. He was smiling at Sean as if he was seeing an angel, and since Sean knew he certainly didn’t _look_ like an angel, he could only assume Eric’s brain was indeed gone.

Sean looked from him back to Orlando.

Orlando was grinning his own face right off. “Eric drives a _wicked_ sports car!” he yelled, and then made a resonant whooping cry before bounding out of the room. After a few seconds of clattering from what Sean assumed was the kitchen, he heard him call casually, “Tea, Sean?”

Sean just stood where he was, his eyebrows lost somewhere in his hairline. Eric was trying to make his way to a chair, groaning quietly and rubbing the heel of his hand into his red eyes. His hair was all over the place. He dropped like a stone into the nearest chair and let out a really long groan.

Sean felt his head swiveling from Eric to the kitchen entrance, and back again. Orlando came out and stood at the entrance.

“Tea, Sean,” he repeated lightly, blinking at him. His eyes slid to Eric, and then back to Sean. He started to grin. “Eric likes to scream,” he said, choking on a snicker. “And it wears him out.”

Then he was snorting out laughter gracelessly, and Sean only stared for a few seconds before laughing so hard he had to sit on the floor.

He’d been worried about Orlando?

Eric stood up and grabbed Sean’s luggage. “Yea, yea, yea,” he waved his hand, and took the luggage down the hall with him.

Orlando went back into the kitchen, but Sean couldn’t stop looking at Eric’s receding back. It was just as big as he remembered. He ran his tongue over his lips and followed Orlando into the kitchen.

They took their teas down the hall into the room Sean would be sleeping in, and sat on his bed sipping and talking while Eric slept in the main bedroom.

The cabin was… well, rustic. Orlando explained to him that they were at a place called Lake Cullulleraine, and that the cabin was actually a private home for rent from people who knew people who Eric knew. There were no other cabins in the area, and they were pretty secluded.

Sean sighed. “Great, but who’s going to turn down me bed and get me the paper in the morning. Eric?”

Orlando leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I would if I knew how.” He took Sean’s tea cup and went back to the kitchen.

By the time Sean was done showering and returned to the room, Orlando was snoring softly on one side of his bed. Sean smiled and climbed in next to him, and pulled him into his arms.

He woke up in bright sunshine, feeling wonderful, despite not having the paper at his door and knowing he was probably just jetlagged. Well, it might turn out to be a fantastic vacation, anyway. At least there was air conditioning.

Orlando was nowhere in sight, so Sean dressed in cotton cargo pants and a t-shirt and went outside to enjoy the morning. Then he caught faint sounds coming from the back of the cabin, and went in that direction. When he rounded the corner, he stopped in his tracks.

Aside from the truly magnificent and uninterrupted view of the Australian outback, he blinked because unless he was mistaken, there was a giant candy-blue Ferrari coupe sitting in the morning sunlight.

And unless he was absolutely losing his mind, the car was idling, purring like a great jungle thing, and Eric was sitting in the driver’s seat with Orlando straddled across his lap.

Sean blinked several times, just staring at Eric twisting Orlando every which way in the tight space. There seemed to be room in there, but not when one man was sitting on top of the other!

Orlando’s back pressed against the window, his palm sliding down as his body followed. His naked leg bumped the windshield and his hips shifted from one position to another.

Sean refused to think of how the _fuck_ Eric was fitting in there with him. But the sound of the car at idle alone was beginning to make his cock swell, and he didn’t question their need to stuff themselves in there.

He leaned against the side of the cabin and swore, then palmed himself. He could hear them laughing, then moaning when something fit right, then laughing again when they had to flip about. They seemed completely unconcerned by the lack of space.

Eric finally had Orlando pinned against the door, Orlando’s naked knee plastered against the dash. Eric hunched over him, filling the headspace of the interior, and gripped the dash, the headrest, and from the swearing Sean assumed he was finally pushing into Orlando.

The car started rocking gently.

It was too early in the morning to be breaking into a sweat, but Orlando was groaning Eric’s name and Eric was swearing loudly at him, and Sean was sweating.

His knees were about to give out on him, but at the same time, he was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. That car looked like the only means of transportation about, and it looked _fast_. Everything in him began tightening up, until he let out a sharp hiss of relief when the boys hit their peaks and shouted it for all the world to hear.

A few seconds later the power window slid slowly down and Orlando’s head dropped backwards, hanging out of the car. “Fuck!” he yelled up at the morning sky, trying to catch his breath.

Then Eric looked up and saw Sean. He grinned, tapped Orlando, and moved off him. Orlando twisted into his pants, then grabbed the top of the car frame and effortlessly pulled himself out through the window.

Sean took one look at Orlando’s face and the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach knotted and stayed that way. He had seen Orlando go adrenaline mad in New Zealand, and he still woke up sweating in the middle of the night at some of the things the kid had enjoyed doing. He shuddered suddenly as he remembered a dreadful helicopter ride in mountainous regions.

“Can you believe the suspension on that thing,” Eric puffed, coming out from the driver side. He came around the car, buttoning up his trousers. “Rocks like a waterbed.”

Orlando reached Sean and slid his arm around his waist. “Yea,” he smiled slowly at Eric. “Like a waterbed idling at four thousand rpms.”

He looked at Orlando, who leaned in, kissed his cheek, and said, “Ready?”

“F-for what?”

Orlando beamed. “We’re going to the lake. Eric has a speedboat.”

Sean felt his face drain of color.

He must have looked sick, because Eric said, “Look it’s not like going up in a helicopter.” He paused and scrunched up his face. “Or a canoe, for that matter.”

Sean flushed, remembering the horrors of trying to navigate those blasted canoes in New Zealand and getting ridiculously overwhelmed and having to get towed back into shore.

“Eric,” Orlando frowned. “Don’t be mean. I told you that so you’d understand where Sean’s coming from.”

Sean clenched his jaw, staring Eric down. Eric was smirking and leaning against the side of his car like he had his cock out. He looked Sean up and down, his eyes lingering on his groin and chest. Sean couldn’t believe he was _smirking_ at him. And _eyeing_ him.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Eric mouthed.

Orlando kissed Sean on the mouth. “You’ll be fine. Eric’s an expert driver.”

“But I don’t want to go,” Sean said in a low voice. He breathed out. “And definitely not in that… thing.”

Orlando looked over at the car, and Sean’s stomach knotted even tighter at the pure lust on his face. “It’s a Ferrari 612 Scaglietti,” he tried to say evenly, as if his face wasn’t flushed deeply. “V-12 engine, one hundred and ninety six miles per hour.” He turned back to Sean. “Vroom, vroom.”

“There’s hardly room for two.”

“Seats four, comfortably,” Eric called, grinning.

Orlando led him to the side of the car and opened the passenger door, popping the front seat forward. “Longer wheelbase,” he said, as if Sean cared. “For ease of entry into the rear.” He coughed.

Sean glared at him, feeling like the only sane person left on the planet. Orlando pressed his lips together and mumbled an apology.

Sean scowled when he found that it was a bloody luxury interior in there. The leather bucket seats were butter soft, and there was more room than he’d ever need. Fuck, he couldn’t complain now.

Eric and Orlando got into the car. Sean looked longingly at the cabin. He shouldn’t have made fun of it.

Orlando yelled, “Zero to sixty miles per hour in four seconds, Sean! Hold on!” and they were off like a shot.

Sean felt his heart stop, right after his face melted into his skull, and he bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t scream his head off.

He sat completely frozen in the back, and just when he felt he couldn’t hold back his horror a second longer, Orlando called back to him, “Braking, from seventy miles per hour down to zero. One hundred and fifty-seven feet!”

Eric braked, the car screeched, and after what actually only felt like three feet to Sean, it stopped dead.

Sean kept his eyes closed. He was going to faint. He heard the power window whirr and opened his eyes in time to see Orlando climb out and run whooping toward… a missile?

 _That_ was the speedboat? He’d had never seen anything like it in his life. It looked a hundred times more evil than the car.

“Fuck, Eric,” he said faintly. “Do we _really_ need to do this?”

“Well, yea,” Eric said dryly, turning around to look at him. “I wouldn’t pass this up for the world, what with Orlando going, “fuck me, fuck me, fuck me” like a pogo stick all over my toys.”

Despite himself Sean let out a short burst of laughter as Eric did a perfect demonstration in the driver’s seat.

He sighed, and sat there grinning helplessly until he caught the look in Eric’s eyes. “What are you lookin’ at.”

Eric’s eyes had turned ferocious. “It’s been a while, Sean.”

“Jesus Christ, mate,” Sean exclaimed, moving toward the passenger door. “I’m worried for me life, here. Let me out of this thing, will you.”

The closer he got to the boat, the longer it became, which wasn’t helped by the fact that it had a completely closed hull and only room for three people. Orlando was fiddling with the controls and levers.

“You’re not driving, are you?”

Orlando grinned at him. “I know how.”

“But _this_ thing? Don’t you need special training to drive something like this?”

“He’s not going very fast, Sean,” Eric said from behind him, handing them lifejackets. Sean groaned at the vests. They had to wear _life_ jackets, for heaven’s sake.

He sat down and rubbed his forehead. He just needed to calm himself.

“Right, Sean,” Orlando began, still fiddling with buttons and things. “First off, this bastard’s top speed is a come-inducing one hundred miles per hour. On the _water!_ ”

“Christ, Orlando!” Sean closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. “Do you think I want to bloody know that?” He turned to Eric. “Does this thing have a cabin below deck?”

Eric pushed a button, watching him intensely like Sean was a mouse in a field, or something. A panel directly in front of them and to the left of the steering wheel slid open. Orlando started the boat and it began puttering out of the dock and into the stretches of the lake.

Sean went down as fast as he could, the door sliding shut after him, then stopped and looked around in surprise at the beautifully appointed interior. All the upholstery matched the colors of the boat, and the main seating area was a wrap-around sofa.

He noticed a small fridge tucked away in one corner and went to it. He opened it and nearly fell to his knees in relief to see that it was stocked.

Scanning the tiny freezer section, he pulled out two tiny containers of vodka, broke the seals, and downed the contents. He breathed out slowly.

“I can’t believe how freaked out Sean is,” he faintly heard Eric saying from somewhere above him.

“When he’s like that he’s the most intense outside of when he’s acting,” Orlando replied.

“What’s that mean?”

“Means, he’s all wound up.”

There was silence.

“Needs some tension release,” Orlando went on.

“I fucking get it, mate,” Eric laughed. He lowered his voice. “But he’ll bite my head off.”

Sean smirked with the most satisfaction he’d felt in a long while.

“Hold on, Sean, we’re taking off!” Orlando called down, and Sean sat down abruptly and gripped a rail. Orlando throttled it, and the boat lifted off the water as it blasted forward.

Sean groaned and dropped flat on his back on the sofa and threw his arm over his face. How was this supposed to be fun, for fuck’s sake.

The cabin door slid open and Sean didn’t bother looking at who it was. Eric knelt on the floor next to the sofa. “That’s it,” he whispered close to his ear. “Deep breaths. Just try and relax.”

He moved his body closer and placed his hand on Sean’s chest. Sean took a very deep breath. His body was trembling, from the terrifying adrenaline rush caused by the speed of the boat, but now tripled by Eric breathing against his neck.

Eric placed a soft kiss on his neck, his lips and stubble brushing over Sean’s skin.

“I’m not a fucking teenage girl, Eric,” Sean groused. “Are you trying to make fucking love to me? Make my fears go away?”

“Well,” he said evenly. “You’re _acting_ like a scared teenage girl.”

Sean growled. He was scared out of his mind, but he didn’t need Eric pointing it out.

Eric’s hand moved down his body, until it was cupping the bulge Sean had been trying to pretend wasn’t happening. Eric’s lips closed over his earlobe and tugged insistently, before he put his mouth against Sean’s ear and whispered, “Want me to fuck you like one?”

Sean exhaled sharply from between his teeth. He was going to die here. Orlando was going to crash the boat while he exploded all over Eric.

“I want you to tell Orlando to stop the boat,” Sean croaked.

Eric began rubbing him gently. “And I want you to relax,” he whispered. “You’re fine.”

He slid his hand up and tried pushing it down the waist of Sean’s trousers. Sean let go of the rail he was still gripping, popped the button fast, and grabbed the rail again. Eric’s hand sank in and covered his stiff cock, big and warm. He moaned weakly and pushed up. Eric shifted, pushed his t-shirt up over his chest, exposing his nipples.

Just as Eric closed his mouth over the tight skin the boat banked horrifically at a near 90 degree turn. Sean choked on his breath and shuddered in absolute terror.

“Fu- fu- fuck,” he panted, “I’m going to kill him, I’m going to—” Eric was groaning into his chest, sucking hard on his nipple. Sean swatted his head. “Are you fucking _getting off_ on this nonsense!”

Eric lifted his head and slowly squeezed Sean’s cock. Sean felt his legs spreading in response and didn’t even understand how.

“I’m just following your cue,” Eric replied softly. He slowly began fisting him.

Without meaning to, Sean slid his hands down Eric’s flexing arm and gripped his forearm, getting so hot everywhere he knew his tongue was hanging out. He had to be reacting off Eric to be getting a swollen cock under such circumstances.

Eric's body was trembling like it was gently being electrocuted. And feeling Eric’s big body shaking against his was doing things to him he never wanted to admit to anyone.

He pushed his hands into Eric’s hair and stopped himself from climbing on his shoulders. “Stop that, you,” he snarled, tugging on his hair. “Get up here.”

Eric climbed onto the sofa with him and laid flat on top of him. He dropped his head and sucked on Sean’s shoulder, grinding his groin down into him.

Sean groaned as he felt the freakish vibration of the boat under his back, and Eric’s trembling body pressing down. How fucking fast was Orlando going, anyway, for Christ’s sake.

Eric was pulling his pants down, then Sean’s, then he could feel him rolling on a condom.

“Hurry, you wanker,” he growled. “This fucking boat—”

Eric rose to his knees and pushed into him slowly, his eyes shut tight. Sean panted, feeling as though he was being skewered. Eric was swollen like he’d never felt before, and he knew it was because of the fucking boat. Sean looked up at him with what he hoped was disgust.

Eric opened his eyes, but could only get them open half way. “Ohhh fuck, Sean,” he groaned deeply, leaning down over him until their mouths were only inches apart. “Keep looking at me like that and we’ll be done in a second.” He slid his tongue out and flicked it against Sean’s.

Sean jerked up and covered Eric’s mouth with his, sliding his tongue deep. Eric grabbed the back of his head, then his hip, then held him steady, and began to fuck his brains out. Which was exactly what Sean needed at that moment to stop thinking about the way the boat was speeding.

But suddenly the boat cut a sharp diagonal swath across the water and slammed into its own wake. Sean broke the kiss. “Orlando!” Sean shouted, but found himself pushing down on Eric’s cock, his thighs fused to the rock hard ones underneath. His cock was dribbling all over his stomach.

Orlando seemed to have liked that maneuver, because he began making one sharp cut after another across the water. Sean bit on the inside of his cheek and arched, his cock pulsing hard. _God help me,_ he cried silently around his pounding heart, _this is embarrassin’!_

Eric braced one hand on the side of the paneling and moaned “oh fuck yes” at the sensation, then slid his other hand under the small of Sean’s back until his middle finger was sliding wetly against his pistoning cock.

His mouth dropped open and he leaned over Sean, pumping him steadily. “How does my dick feel,” he panted into his mouth.

Sean exhaled sharply over and over. “Like you’re trying to fuck the boat!”

“Smug bastard,” Eric growled, and slammed hard into him to punctuate. The boat banked sharply to the right. Sean swore loudly and gripped him, fighting not to start begging, knowing Eric was only getting started. “You’re hard as a _rock!_ ” Eric shouted down at him. “Do you know that? _Do you fucking know that!_ ”

Sean started begging. “Just make him slow down,” he groaned desperately. But he was staring at the top of Eric’s head because Eric was staring down at Sean’s wagging cock. He squeezed to get his attention.

Eric raised his head and looked at him with hot, wild eyes. “Harder,” he groaned, pulling out against the friction. The boat banked hard to the left and Sean felt himself clamping down. Eric shuddered against him and swore. “Fucking Jesus, Sean!” he yelled. “It’s about fucking time!” Then he lifted his chest and started pounding into him until Sean felt his cock pulling hard. He was going to fucking come.

“Eriiiiic,” he wailed, refusing to believe he was wailing, refusing to believe that he was going to come like a horny kid when he should be shriveling up with fear.

Suddenly the boat cut a sharp U-turn and slammed into a hard wave. Sean’s gasp didn’t even make it out of his throat as Eric clamped his mouth over his and began to slam out his orgasm. Sean’s hands scratched across the sweat slicked expanse of flexing back muscle and managed to grip before he started coming in short hard spurts, grinding himself against Eric, knowing they were going to crash but lost in his detonating pleasure as he felt the boat pound into wave after wave.

When his body finally stopped spasming Eric was still on top of him. Sean shifted slowly and groaned out a long, freaked-out breath. Eric began snickering, and soon it turned into a full blown belly laugh that Sean didn’t find funny in the least.

He pulled himself from under Eric and sat on the edge of the sofa.

The boat had stopped.

He heard footsteps at the entrance and then the power door sliding open. He looked up to see Orlando leaning down into the hole, grinning massively at him.

“Feeling better?”

Sean glared at him, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Orlando’s eyes widened dramatically. “You look like you’re going to kill me!” He stepped in and sat on the topmost wooden step, his long legs bent at the knees. “Aww. Come here.”

Sean locked his arms across his chest and looked resolutely away. He licked his tender lips which Eric had gone to town on. “That was a really _crap_ thing to do, Orlando!”

“Shhh,” Orlando placed his finger on his lips, then indicated with his head. “You’ll wake the dragon.”

Sean shot a look at Eric, who was lying face down on the sofa, apparently asleep.

“You think I care?”

“I’ll take you fishing to make up for it,” Eric said drowsily. “Yellow belly perch, cod, Red Fin…”

“Er. We’re here,” Orlando said, but Eric had drifted off.

Orlando grinned clownishly at Sean and motioned him over with outstretched arms. Sean sighed and went. He slid between Orlando’s legs, locked his arms around his body, and rested his head on his chest. “It’s just— It’s not funny,” he insisted.

Orlando’s lips brushed his cheek, but Sean refused to let him kiss his mouth. He knew he was being pouty, but Jesus Christ.

“Come on, come on,” Orlando coaxed patiently.

Sean turned his head and allowed the kiss, instantly melting under it. Orlando pulled back after a few moments and had Sean put on his trousers and wait on the deck.

On deck, Sean looked about him and saw that they’d pulled into at a dead end cove with a tiny island at its entrance no more than about five hundred feet across. The lake was serenely quiet, the water calm. He could even hear birds chirping.

His heart rose in his chest and despite all the rubbish he’d had to put up with, he found himself smiling. Orlando came out weighed down with fishing gear and a couple of coolers and Sean’s grin nearly cracked his face.

“There’s binoculars in there,” Orlando indicated one gear box. “I thought you might enjoy some bird watching.”

Sean stood smiling at Orlando’s back as he climbed out of the boat ahead of him, then followed.

Ten minutes later he was all set up, sitting on a blanket, his cargo trousers rolled up to mid calf, his fishing line in hand, one small cooler of beer to his left. He sighed deeply, feeling like his old self again now that he was sitting his arse on something that wasn’t trying to break the sound barrier.

Orlando laid on his back beside him, staring up at the morning sky. “Sounded like you and Eric had fun down in the cabin.”

Sean flushed. “Bastard. I’d rather not talk about it.”

Orlando propped himself on one elbow. “We’ve got four more days. You’ve got plenty of time to get back at him.”

“Aye,” Sean agreed, looking towards the boat. Eric was still passed out in there, like he was rewarding himself for a hard day’s work.

Orlando sat up and turned. He locked his legs around Sean’s waist, back and front, and wrapped his arms around his chest. He shifted his hips closer, nuzzled into his neck, and Sean felt the half-hard, impressive ridge of his cock pressing into his side. “And what about me?” he asked softly.

Sean turned his head sideways and looked at him. Orlando pulled back and stared at him, chewing on his lower lip.

“He brings out the devil in you,” Sean scolded.

Orlando nodded slowly, then licked the red patch of lip, making it glisten. His eyes never left Sean’s. Sean felt a powerful tug in his groin, and at the same time felt another on his fishing line.

He ignored his line and breathed out, eyeing Orlando’s mouth. “But you,” he rasped, “I might not survive.”

A small smile pulled on the corner of Orlando’s mouth and then disappeared as he leaned forward and licked Sean’s lips. Sean felt his cock swell like it was being inflated.

Orlando tangled his hand in his hair and used his tongue everywhere. Sean actually felt the ground tilt, and flushed self-consciously. He turned his body and felt Orlando turn as well, so that they now faced each other with Orlando in his lap.

He slid his hand under Orlando’s shirt and glided it over his nipples. He pushed the shirt higher and then pulled it off and bent his head and sucked on one nipple, then the other. Orlando arched against his mouth and ran his hands all over Sean’s head, adding to what Eric had already messed up.

Sean sucked on him, soaking the skin around his nipples, trailing up his collar bone, licking across his chest. Orlando was making silly little whimpering noises. No wait, _he_ was making those noises.

Sean stood them both up to find a suitable tree. Orlando bent back down and extracted condoms and lube from one of the gear boxes.

When he found it they both pulled off their trousers and he sat with his back against it, and Orlando sat in his lap. Sitting up on his knees, he rolled the condom onto Sean’s erection and coated him with lube.

Then he climbed higher into Sean’s lap and Sean held him by the hips and watched him grow harder as he fucked himself on his tip.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Orlando gasped. Sean leaned forward and swirled his tongue around his nipple, trying not to listen right at the moment. He would come in half a second if he listened.

Orlando panted down at him, “I’m going to fuck you like I missed you,” and leaned back.

Sean loosened his grip on his hips and stared as Orlando planted his feet flat on either side of him, planted his hands on the ground behind him and began to plunge down on Sean’s cock.

Sean quickly reached for the tube he’d discarded and squirted blindly into one hand. He sheathed Orlando’s cock in his hand and held onto his moving hip with the other.

He stared with his tongue hanging out at the wet head stabbing in and out of his fist, sweating, his breaths coming shorter. He tried desperately to not think about his cock being so smoothly ridden when it was so tight in there.

But he didn’t want to come yet, so he concentrated on stroking Orlando until he felt him jerk in his grip. He spurted all over Sean’s hand and Sean groaned at the sight, and then looked up to see that Orlando had been staring hard at him while coming in his hand.

Despite Sean’s intentions, he lost it. He made no sound as he came, just locked his eyes with Orlando's and convulsed until he couldn’t breathe anymore.

Orlando let out one final breath and dropped his head backward with a soft moan. Sean sat there recovering his breath, then realized Eric was standing beside them, t-shirt off, slowly stroking himself from half inside his trousers.

“Horny bastard,” he muttered, standing up. It was payback time.

He handed Orlando the lube, then stood with his back against the tree and placed both of Eric’s hands on his shoulders. “Don’t you fucking move them,” he warned.

Orlando stood up behind Eric and drew his trousers to mid thigh. Sean held his hips. Eric looked confused for a moment, then gasped as Orlando’s fingers pushed at his entrance.

Sean smirked at him. “How long can you go before you need to come?”

“What?” he panted, staring at Sean from under half-closed eyes. “What the fuck did I do?”

“Enjoyed every minute on that fucking boat,” Sean replied.

Before Eric could respond Orlando began pumping him slowly. Eric’s eyes never left Sean’s and he looked so fucking good Sean wanted to fuck this and simply drop to his knees and swallow him.

Instead he slid his hands all over his long thighs and watched him writhe.

Orlando leaned forward and put his mouth to Eric’s ear. “Do you want to come down his throat?”

 _That’s my lad,_ Sean gloated silently, licking his lips. Eric nodded, eyes glazed over and still locked on Sean’s.

“Well then, ask him nicely,” Orlando whispered, biting his ear. “He can take every fucking inch of you down his throat, but you’re going to have to beg.”

Eric shuddered, shook his head, then started to beg. “Don’t make me beg, Sean, please god please, don’t fucking—”

Orlando reached around him and rubbed his thumb over Eric’s wet tip and Eric began rocking back and forth. He had no idea what Orlando was doing to Eric back there, but Eric began screaming his pleas, his face flushed deeply and his eyes completely black.

Sean felt his body heat up until he thought he might be falling sick. He dropped to his knees and slid his mouth over Eric’s cock until he felt it press down the back of his throat.

“You fucker,” he heard Orlando whispering into Eric’s ear, pumping him, “You dirty fucker,” and that was all it took.

Hours later Sean sat with his arm around Orlando’s shoulders, and watched the lovely way the wind blew his wild curls all over his face, while Eric drove them back to their cabin at really sedate speeds. Sean had no doubt the car ride back would be equally pleasant.

He sighed contently and leaned back into the seat. A cabin in the outback. Not his first choice for luxury accommodation, but a little variety _was_ the spice of life. Or so he’d heard.

 _End_


End file.
